


Don't you forget about me

by anadelonge



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Incest, M/M, text!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelonge/pseuds/anadelonge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa was really happy for his brother scoring after that injury and decided to text him. Thiago wasn't so happy though.<br/>Set a day after Porto 3 - 1 Bayern Munchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all I WAS PRETTY SURE RAFINHA HADN'T POSTED ANYTHING ON INSTAGRAM FOR THIAGO'S BIRTHDAY and I was right bc he didn't but he did A DAY AFTER  
> then i thought "ok, i'm gonna have to change everything now" but ugh it wouldn't be the same thing  
> so yeah, let's pretend that's a au-ish scenario where rafinha had forgotten thiago's birthday
> 
> Bold is Rafa  
> Italics is Thiago

(10:04) **Hey big bro, congrats for scoring yesterday!**  
(10:04) **Sad that it wasn't enough for the win :(**  
(10:04) **But I'm sure you guys will win next game!**  
(10:30) **Thi?**

(10:41) _So now you remember me_

(10:42) **What?**  
(10:42) **What's wrong?**

(10:46) _Never mind_  
(10:46) _Forget it_

(10:49) **Thi, how am I supposed to know what's going on if you don't say anything?**  
(10:50) **Have I done something wrong?**

(10:52) _What you haven't done actually_

(10:52) **??**

(10:54) _11th april doesn't ring any bells?_

(10:55) **Oh**  
(10:55) **Oh no**  
(10:55) **Oh mY GOD, I'M SO SORRY**  
(10:55) **I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY THI**  
(10:56) **GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT IT**  
(10:56) **I THOUGHT IT WAS STILL 5TH, IDK**

(10:57) _You didn't forget dad's birthday tho_  
(10:57) _But it's fine_  
(10:57) _It's gone already_

(10:58) **Fuck, man, I've been so focused on training these days, I didn't even know which month we were**

(10:59) _Funny, I saw you posting a happy birthday pic on instagram for your great friend Bravo two days after my birthday_  
(10:59) _Seems like you knew exactly which day we were_

(11:00) **I only knew it was his birthday because that's what everybody in here was talking about**

(11:00) _And yeah, I know how focused you were on training, I've seen your pics with Neymar_

(11:01) **Thi, don't even start it**  
(11:01) **I've told you a million times he's my best friend here in Barcelona**

(11:02) _And what about that Lucas Silva guy? You two looked really close in the u21 games_

(11:02) **He's also just a friend**  
(11:03) **Come on, you know you are the only one for me**

(11:03) _The one you couldn't even remember the birthday date_

(11:04) **Thi :(**  
(11:04) **I'm really really sorry**  
(11:04) **What can I do to make it up to you? Say anything**  
(11:11) **Come on, don't ignore me :(**

(11:13) _Well I think you know what I want_  
(11:13) _But it's sooo far from me_

(11:14) **Mmmm I think I can change that**  
(11:14) **But we're gonna have to wait a little more**  
(11:14) **Next month?**

(11:15) _Oh, and you would leave your boyfriends there in Barcelona? What if they find somebody else?_

(11:16) **Ha ha really funny thiago**

(11:17) _Ooh you never call me like that_  
(11:18) _You must be mad :-)_

(11:19) **Wait**  
(11:19) **Were you just messing with me this whole time?**

(11:20) _Maybe_  
(11:20) _I just wanted you to owe me one_

(11:21) ** >:(**

(11:22) _I was really expecting a happy birthday shout out tho_

(11:22) **I know bb**  
(11:23) **And I'm really sorry**  
(11:23) **I promise you we're gonna have the wildest sex we ever had next time we see each other  
** (11:24) **You won't even be able to walk for a week**

(11:24) _Good thing we’re going to be on vacation  
_ (11:25) _Pinky promise then?_

(11:25) **Pinky promise**

(11:28) _Ok, I think I can wait_  
(11:28) _I just really wanted you here on my birthday_

(11:29) **Don't worry, you will still have your present**  
(11:29) **A little late but totally worth it**

(11:30) _I hope so_  
(11:31) _If I don't like it I can return it? ;-)_

(11:32) **I was already expecting you to return it tbh**  
(11:32) **Don't forget you haven't got mine yet**

(11:37) _I love you Rafael_

(11:37) **I love you Thiago**


End file.
